


a fall from grace

by kaitycole



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: The story of how Simeon’s wings change from a pure white to a corrupted black.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	a fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Obey Me piece ever.  
> I've had this head canon for a while now and it refused to leave, so here we are.

Simeon is looking at his reflection in the bathroom connected to his room. The room is slightly bigger than his old room, Diavolo had insisted Simeon accept the new arrangements and who was he to tell the Demon Prince no?

He wonders if Lilith had felt this way when she had fallen for a human. If she felt this empty and hollow feeling, the isolating despair of falling for someone she shouldn’t have. They say that love is this beautiful and warm emotion, people have sold their soul for the chance to feel love’s warmth once in their lives. If so, why on earth did Simeon end up feelings so cold and alone? Why did he instead feel bitterness and rage when he thought of love, when he thought of you? 

* *  
One year ago

When Simeon was told he would be part of an exchange program in Devildom, he wasn’t sure how he felt. He knew how he should feel, honored that he had been selected, but slightly worried about how things would pan out especially with Lucifer. Before the war, they were extremely close, but then he chose to stand against Lucifer and his brothers.

Luke was sent with him and Simeon was thankful for it because instead of sitting around overthinking everything, he could focus on helping Luke. That was until he saw you and then nothing made sense. He wasn’t sure what the feeling in his chest was, he’d never felt anything like it before, like butterflies fluttering against his ribcage. Or how his heart started thumping into those same ribs when you scrunched up your nose as you smiled at him.

* *  
10 months ago

Everything was going exceptionally well for the exchange program and Simeon was thankful for that. Luke wasn’t in love with being around the demons and acted somewhat like a puppy dog, but other than that, Simeon had no complaints. Other than when you came around and his calm demeanor seemed to vanish. He was a confident angel, not arrogant or prideful, but confident yet something about you, just some random human, had his stomach in knots and words tripping over each other.

If you noticed, you didn’t say anything about it which he was grateful for. You would just patiently wait for him to eventually get the words out, smiling with the purest look in your eyes. Eventually the word jumble stopped and he stopped being so nervous but that butterfly sensation never left.

Though he starts to experience something else he hadn’t before when he sees the brothers gathered around you, Mammon loudly proclaiming you were his human, which left Simeon perturbed. He felt this odd, almost tense feeling when one of them would put their hand on you or their arm around your waist, their touch lingering for longer than the composed angel cared for it to.

* *  
9 months ago

“Thank you for inviting me!” You smiled up at him and he felt that fluttering sensation in his chest get stronger. 

He’d been in Devildom for a while yet there were still areas that he hadn’t explored. The two of you were walking towards the eastern side, unsure of what exactly was out there. If it wasn’t for the camera in his hands, he wouldn’t have been able to stop them from shaking. 

“Thank you for joining me, Y/N.”

“I couldn’t pass up a date with you, Simeon.” You teased, that’s what he called it when he asked you, ‘a little date’ but hearing the word come out of your mouth made it feel heavy on his tongue. 

Things were relatively relaxing, the two of you walking down the sidewalk. You pointed at what looked like a park and started posing for pictures. Simeon laughed, snapping each pose with precision after you told him to make sure to get your good side, but he didn’t think you had a bad side.

“Simeon, look!” You grabbed his hand, pulling him behind you and that’s when he swore everyone around could hear his heart trying to burst through his chest. His mouth went dry and even if he had tried, no words would’ve left his mouth. Your hand felt warm in his, like it just fit in place, easily molding to the shape of his own hand.

What he wasn’t expecting was the empty feeling that came when you dropped his hand, having arrived at the small stand you had pointed out. The way his hand suddenly felt like it was missing something, no he hadn’t planned on that. Or how you looked back at him with a twinkle in your eye when you held up a chain with a small stone on it next to his face, beaming that it matched his eyes so you had to buy it. No, he hadn’t expected that.

Now I’ll always remember our little day together! You had proudly told him as you headed back towards your respective houses. He didn’t like the way he felt when you opened the door of the House of Lamentation waving goodbye or how he could hear Mammon yelling about his human going off without him. No, he didn’t like that at all.

**  
Luke jumped up and down, eager to see all the pictures that Simeon told him he would take. Luke didn’t like Devildom or being around demons, but he liked you and if you were in the pictures, he could ignore the background.

“Luke, how do I ask this a question?”

“Huh?”

“You said someone could ask it a question and it would search for the answer.” He pointed at his D.D.D.

“OH!” Luke laughed, Simeon was good at many things and was a great teacher when the moment called for it, but he was completely helpless when it came to technology. He could make phone calls fine, but he used the ‘hunt and peck’ method when it came to typing, Luke couldn’t stand how Simeon would hold the phone in one hand and use his index finger to tap each letter on the screen, drove him crazy.

After Luke had explained it, three times for good measure, Simeon was confident that he could manage this task. He pulled up the internet, trying to search the way he had been feeling, wondering if maybe it was some side effect of being in Devildom as opposed to the Celestial Realm. 

A crush? There’s no way. He shook his head in disbelief. Clearly, he had messed up somehow, typed the wrong words or something, right? But he kept reading, continued to read the same thing just a few different ways and came up with the only conclusion though it didn’t seem logical to him: he was falling for you. 

He tossed the phone on his bed, walking into the bathroom, flaring out his wings. He felt odd keeping them away through the day, in the Celestial Realm everyone kept theirs out. His eyes stopped, widening as he saw a gray feather sticking out painfully in the sea of pure white. He plucked it, looking at it before thinking maybe it was just some effect of the air in Devildom. He’d have to ask Satan if he knew anything about that later.

* *  
7 months ago

The two of you had only gotten closer as the days passed, spending most of his free time in your presence which you didn’t mind at all. It had started when you asked him if he could help you study, Luke had been bragging about how he helped him and Simeon was thrilled. The two of you started by sitting across from one another and eventually you could be found sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Soon it wasn’t just his days that were filled with you, but his nights too. You had asked him over to House of Lamentations to watch a film and it ended up being an almost daily thing, each taking turns on picking the movie. Then it happened, completely by accident, he had fallen asleep sitting up against the wall and when he did wake up at some ungodly hour, you were sleeping peacefully leaning against him. He had tried to move carefully so that you’d remain asleep, unbothered by his movements, but you woke almost immediately, as if the lack of his body against yours sent off some internal alarm. 

“Simeon?” Sleep coated your words, eyes barely opened, Simeon always thought you looked lovely, but this was different, this was a sight not everyone saw and he was thankful he had gotten to.

“Yes, dear?”

You grabbed at him, moving somewhat sluggish from your half-sleepy state, “stay.”

It was then that he understood why ‘a crush’ kept coming up when he searched the things he felt. He no longer cared about rules or regulations, what angels should or shouldn’t do, how they should act, because in that moment the only thing he cared about was fulfilling your demand. He climbed back into your bed, wrapping an arm around you and he felt an ache in his chest when you rolled over in his arms, burying your face into his chest. 

The next morning had been awkward. Mammon was the one who found the two of you and Simeon quickly learned that Mammon yelled regardless of the time of day. That commotion brought Satan and Asmo to your room both complaining about Mammon’s yelling. Eventually Beel and Levi showed up when they realized no one else was in the dining room. As everyone started to talk over each other, voices getting louder and harder to ignore, Lucifer showed up bringing some semblance of order to the room.

You had gotten mad, completely pissed at the brothers’ behavior and how you had been woken up by someone screaming, how they had embarrassed you in front of your guest. You mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to Simeon, who had just been sitting there, he knew his mediation skills might work on one or two demons at a time, but not six. When everyone finally left, Mammon made it a point to make it known he was staying right outside your door until you came out, Simeon gave you a small smile. 

He was on his way out when Asmo gave him a knowing expression, winking at the angel. Simeon walked by ignoring him because right now all he felt was shame. It seemed he had put you in an awkward position and he hated that, he never wanted to do that. All he had wanted was to fulfill what you had wanted from him the night before. It wasn’t until Lucifer’s gaze landed on him, that he truly felt sick. He didn’t have to say anything to Simeon for him to know what Lucifer was thinking, what his expression was saying: Lilith. 

* *  
5 months ago

Simeon had found more, slightly darker gray feathers invading his wings each night and the fact Satan couldn’t seem to find anything about it bothered him. Although angels don’t typically stay in Devildom, so he wasn’t too surprised. He wanted to ask Luke, but Luke would fret and report it to Michael and Simeon really didn’t want anyone to worry.

He had a feeling that it might be related to his feelings for you, but he didn’t want it to be true, so he hoped maybe if he could deny it for a little longer, another reason would appear. It didn’t, in fact it only got worse.

You had found him, brows knitted together in the library, face full of concentration. You had plopped down on his lap which frightened him before he processed that it was you. Your smile erased away the worry lines that were stretched across his forehead, your presence acting as a comforting agent, relaxing him almost instantly.

“Can we hang out in Purgatory Hall tonight?” 

“Any particular reason?” He smiled at you, the fluttering sensation filled his chest when you lean your head against his shoulder.

“Luke said he was trying out new recipes.” You teased, “and you’ll be there.”

His heart swelled in his chest, a warm feeling coursed through him and it wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before. He had always known that emotions, feelings, were complex, but what he didn’t understand was how one simple human could cause so many emotions in him.

**  
“Simeon, you have some…“ you tried to point to where the icing was on his lips, the right corner, but he kept missing it. Luke had made cupcakes and you managed to convince him to have one before bed.

“Did I get it?” The look on his face was completely innocent and you found it adorable, but no he didn’t get it. 

You pushed up on your tiptoes, crashing your lips into his before your tongue flicked against his lips, wiping the icing away. He froze under your actions, mostly confused but afraid that if he moved, he’d realize it was just some dream.

When he doesn’t pull away, you press forward a little and then the blood returns to his brain and he realizes what’s happening. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest as his lips started to move with yours. You swallowed a moan that escaped his lips when your tongue brushed up against him, deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

Several moments later, when you pulled away, Simeon was breathless, heart racing like stallions in an open field, pounding into his rib cage, threatening to crack them open. He watched you turn away, tucking you head down by your shoulder. He placed a hand on your cheek, pulling your attention back to him and he gave you a smile. Stepping forward, he placed a light kiss on your forehead.

For someone with wings, this was the first time he felt like he was floating. As he made his way up the stairs, he finally accepted the search results, finally understood the answers he had gotten. And it was something that he couldn’t wait to see if you shared those same feelings.

Though the world came crashing down around him when he flared out his wings, shiny obsidian speckled throughout the upper parts of his wings, just under the arch. Simeon was intelligent, he knew what all the signs pointed to, that the blackened feathers were some symbol of his feelings for you, a direct correlation. But feelings aren’t always logical, emotions aren’t always rational and Simeon, with all of his book smarts, knowledge he’s acquired through the years, it all gets completely ignored. Because Simeon was in love and love makes anyone, even an angel, do irrational things.

* *  
3 months ago

Simeon knew better but ignoring the issue was better than dealing with it if it meant you didn’t know. He didn’t want you to know, to worry or blame yourself. He could handle it and he hadn’t found any new black feathers recently. Surely that meant something positive, right?

The two of you are sitting on his bed, he’s sitting up against the pillows while you’re between his legs, back on his chest, reading. He loved listening to your voice, he especially enjoyed you reading his own works. Somehow those words felt different, held a new meaning when you said them. You tilted your head back and looked up at Simeon who leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

You turned further into his chest, repositioning yourself to straddle his lap as his hand trailed down your sides, gripping your hips. You had kissed him before, he had kissed you several times since the first one you shared two months ago, but this kiss is more heated, an almost aggressive kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him open-mouthed as your tongues brushed against each other’s, his fingers dug into your waist. A soft groan filled the empty space around you as you grind your lap against his, your fingers tangled into the back of his hair, tugging slightly. 

His lips traveled down your neck, teeth gently nipped at the exposed skin. Each kiss, nip, mark made by either of you was careful and had purpose, symbolically claiming each other for all to know. Your hands slid underneath his shirt, palms spread over his bare chest, he sucked air in quickly through clenched teeth. He toyed with the edges of your shirt before you nod, he pulled it over your head, taking you in.

Piece by piece, clothing was stripped off, tossed onto the floor. Simeon had a hand on your cheek, looking down at you with the sweetest expression anyone ever had. You raised a hand, covering his, a small smile on your face.

“Are you sure, Simeon?”

He leaned down, catching your lips with his, leaving a chaste kiss. “I’ve never been so sure of anything.”

* *  
2 months ago

Simeon sat on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, a heavy weight sat in his chest. He hadn’t left his room in almost a week, after three of those days he finally crawled out of bed and made it to the floor. A very worried Luke paced outside of the room and Solomon even offered his assistance, asking if there was any kind of potion he could make for the distraught angel. But no one received an answer, the door remained shut until Beel asked Luke what was bothering while the two made desserts and the younger angel, who wore his heart on his sleeve, blurted out his worries and then Beel turned to his eldest brother.

Lucifer had already felt something like this could happen, that it would happen. There was something about you that drew in everyone, like a moth to a flame. There was a danger that seemed to affect those who hovered too closely to you, those who weren’t paying attention to how close they, the moth, were getting to you, the flame, and much like a flame, you didn’t fully understand the damage you could do. 

Lucifer knocked out of proper protocol even though he knew he’d just end up walking in since Simeon wasn’t going to answer. While he wasn’t sure what he was going to find when he opened the door, what he did see, what he stumbled into was far from anything he could’ve expected.

Feathers. There were feathers everywhere, scattered throughout the room, similar to how Hollywood portrays the aftermath of a pillow fight. Various shades of gray and black feathers covered the bed, chairs, desk, a few light and airy down feathers floated through the air as Lucifer walked further into the room.

A broken Simeon looked up, but his eyes never met Lucifer’s, how could they? Simeon was filled with shame, regret, maybe even a little remorse. There was a time when Simeon felt that he had done the right thing, standing against Lucifer, but now he questions himself. Without Lucifer, Simeon doubted Diavolo could’ve pulled off the exchange program, that part of Michael’s approval had been due to Lucifer’s involvement. That if things had been different, if Lucifer was still in his original home, the Celestial Realm, then Simeon wouldn’t feel this way. He knew it was wrong to think that, to put his own feelings in front of another’s, but selfishness was a new emotion to the angel and he was starting to see the appeal. 

When he extended his wings out, he didn’t have to see Lucifer’s face to know the prideful demon was in shock, his eyes were probably just ever so slightly widened, mouth in a straight line only to prevent it from dropping open. His wings resembled what could be described as molting, bare patches through the wings where the ends where uneven, very few feathers left were white, they were mostly black now. There were raw patches where Simeon had over-plucked the black feathers in an emotional rage, thinking if they were removed, maybe white ones would return, but they didn’t. Every feather, whether plucked or shed, was the color of coal, the opposite of the once snowy colored ones. 

Lucifer immediately jumped into his fix-it mode, going down the list in his head on possible ways to fix this, but Simeon just shook him head, this couldn’t be fixed by paying off some witch like with Mammon’s debt or locking someone in the attic like with Belphie’s defiant attitude. It’s not until Lucifer suggested getting you when his voice is no longer the only one filling the space around the two of them, he looked at Simeon a bit confused as he learned why the angel no longer wished to see you.

**  
Two weeks had passed since you and Simeon found yourself tangled in each other’s arms, spending the late hours of the night learning the contours of each other’s bodies, expressing the deep feelings felt for the other. Or at least that’s what Simeon had thought.

It was just a Tuesday when Simeon’s already fragile world fell apart, crumbling around him while he stood frozen as he tried rounding the corner of the hallway. It had been your voice that peaked his attention, had his heart beating a little faster, your paths hadn’t been crossing much since that night and he just wanted to assure you that his feelings hadn’t changed. But it looked like yours had.

Your back had been pressed flush against the wall, your voice just as breathless as it had been for him just weeks ago. Mammon’s forearm was pressed against the wall by the side of your head, he leaned closer to you, your faces almost touching. Simeon hadn’t known who started the exchange, how you, his little lamb, ended up in such a state, but he did see you press into the greedy demon, your lips touching into his first.

There was a pang in his chest, but he didn’t know what it meant, he felt jealousy before, but this was different, this was painful. He watched a flustered Mammon try to form sentences, ending up sputtering out the question ‘what about Simeon?’

“I think I only liked his innocence.” Your words stung him, tears pooled in his eyes and he tried blinking as hard as he could to try to see your expression. But all you did was shrug, “he doesn’t mean anything.”

Mammon started to loudly boast about how no one could compare to THE Mammon and was only silenced when you once again pulled him into your lips. Simeon wanted to leave, he’d seen more than enough, but it was like he was stuck in a trace, the only thing that pulled him out was the click of the abandoned classroom’s door after you had pulled Mammon in the room, by his tie, the demon kicking the door shut with his heel.

He had gone back to Purgatory Hall, ignoring Luke and Solomon as they tried to ask what was wrong. He shut his bedroom door and proceeded to destroy it. Books were yanked off the shelves, chairs flung across the room and it was then that he knew what the feeling was that rooted itself in his chest, that made the burning sensation as it flowed through his veins, it was wrath.

* *  
One month ago

“I can’t believe it’s already time to go back.” Luke said, the words seemed positive, but all those around could tell the young angel was a little sad to be leaving. Despite his initial distaste for the demon brothers, he did manage to establish a decent relationship with the demon of gluttony.

“The time really just flew by.” You said, Mammon’s arm snaked around your waist, Simeon didn’t know if it was a protective gesture or territorial one, not that he really cared much anymore.

After Simeon had stumbled upon you and Mammon entangled with one another, the two of you didn’t really see each other. You never directly told him things were over, that your feelings for him had gone, he figured it out when you ignored his calls, stopped meeting him in the library. The final blow was when he walked up to Asmo and Solomon, stopping just as he heard Asmo complaining about you and Mammon and your late-night extracurriculars. Asmo gave him a comforting hug, but Simeon didn’t really return it, excusing himself to Purgatory Hall.

“Are you sure you can’t go back with me, Simeon?” Luke asked, tightly clinging to the other angel’s white cape. 

Simeon smiled, but it wasn’t his old smile that was filled with love and understanding, this was just muscle movement on his part. He wasn’t sure how to tell Luke that he wouldn’t be going back, that he didn’t belong there anymore. It was selfish, but he knew Michael would know how to tell him, Luke treated Michael’s word like it was gospel.

He didn’t have a chance to answer before your voice ripped through the room, getting caught in the tension that stood between the two of you.

“Why aren’t you going back?” 

Simeon used to be able to read your expressions, to almost feel your emotions, but now he knew you even less than he had when he first met you. He used to be an open book when it came to you, telling you whatever you wanted to know about him, but now he didn’t want you to know anything. 

“I need him to tie up some loose ends with the program is all.” Diavolo stepped in, diplomatic as ever. He had heard from Lucifer about Simeon’s situation. The two didn’t know each other too well, he knew the look on Simeon’s face very well, it was eerily similar to the expression Lucifer had on his face when he first met him.

You were the last one to leave, each brother giving you a long goodbye filled with one or two of their favorite memories with you. Mammon acted like he didn’t care that much that you were leaving, but everyone knew better. Simeon had stayed through all of that to be polite, he didn’t offer you any farewell, but when he turned to leave you reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist.

You had asked him to wish you well and maybe you honestly didn’t mean anything bad by it, but it still hurt Simeon. Your words still had Lucifer and Diavolo share a look between them as Simeon just turned and walked away from you without a word. You tried grabbing out for his cape but your fingers just barely brushed the bottom of it and when you went to turn away something caught your attention. A black feather fell from underneath the cape, slowly falling before landing where the angel was once standing. 

* *  
Present day

Simeon stares into the mirror, a full pair of wings that looked like they were dipped in black ink are behind him. There was once a time in Simeon’s life where he loved having his wings out, where he hated the idea of having them hidden, wanting to show off the snowy white pair. But now, he never wanted to see his wings again, he hated them.

He brings his hand up, slamming it into the glass, breaking it, cracks splinter across the smooth surface. His reflection now looks fractured and he snorts at how accurate that was, how fitting the image looks for a fallen angel. 

Lucifer often tells him that he knows how he feels, for Simeon to not forget that he too was an angel once. But Simeon tells him that he couldn’t possibly understand how he feels; Lucifer fell with honor, he fell because of his love for his sister whereas Simeon fell for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me of Tumblr: kaitycole


End file.
